


Things In Common

by The Girl Who Waited (butafunnygirl)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 10:05:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6047563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butafunnygirl/pseuds/The%20Girl%20Who%20Waited
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt: "Matt Bragg x Reader Highschool AU where Matt is a nerd and the reader is popular (and they both have huge crushes on each other) but then they’re paired up for some project and the bond over Zelda and they start dating, please?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things In Common

You didn’t anticipate anything that was gonna happen in English. The teacher assigned pairs and they had to prepare scenes from Romeo and Juliet. It was totally fine. Totally fine.

Until she announced that you’d be partnered with Matt Bragg, and she had picked the scene for you: the infamous balcony scene. And while you groaned to your friends, you wanted to jump for joy. This was your in with Matt. And you were over the moon.

So it was hard to hide the excitement in your voice as you invited him over that afternoon to read the scene, maybe practice a little. And you didn’t want to squeal when he said yes. 

But it explained why you were adjusting every thing in your room. Your Zelda stuff had to be moved, then the game console had to move, and it was a good hour into you putting your nerves into cleaning when the door bell rang. 

You answered it, pushing your hair from your face as you welcomed him in, and invited him up to your room. You finally get Matt Bragg in your room and it’s for English. Granted, it’s for Romeo and Juliet, which is romantic.

“Nice tri-force—” He stopped mid-sentence, admiring the tri-force you’d painted on your wall a few years ago. “You like Zelda? No way.”

“Yes way. Am I suddenly not allowed to like Zelda?” 

“No. I just.” 

“You just what?”

“I didn’t think someone like you would like Zelda.”

“Like me?”

“Pretty? Popular? Admired by half the school population? The anti me?” He stared at you.

“There’s many things you don’t know about me, Matt Bragg. The first is I love Zelda.”

You walked toward him, as he stood in your doorway.

“And the second?” 

“I like you.” And with all the nerves in your body screaming, you kissed him, only to realize he was returning it.

“For the record, that’s two things we have in common.” He said as you finally broke apart for air.


End file.
